Your Life at the Social Welfare Agency
by Panzer IV
Summary: The title says it all! This is your life, your choice, do whatever you wish for good laugh, or a casual story!


**Your Life at the Social Welfare Agency**

_RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG_

"...Good morning me…" You said in a very dry tone as you stare at the ceiling as your room bathed in the sunlight

You're -answer here-, one of the Social Welfare Agency's notorious child assassin and fortunately, one of the few rare boys available!

_**a. Frederick  
**__**b. Luke  
**__**c. Meir  
**__**d. Edward  
**__**e. Giuseppe **_

Checking on your alarm clock, you stood up from your bed taking deep breaths as you prepare for the day, thinking silently "This is a great day to -answer here-!"

_**a. accomplish another mission  
**__**b. kill more Padanias  
**__**d. kill more innocent  
**__**e. pick up (and screw) the girls  
**__**f. Terrorize the Social Welfare Agency**_

Satisfied with your reflection, you decide to head to your drawer and pick up your -answer here- before you face the day

_**a. Side-arm  
**__**b. Bubble head  
**__**c. Condom  
**__**d. Cocaine  
**__**e. C4 explosives**_

"All set!" You said with confidence. A knock on the door alerts you moments later. "The door's un-locked! Open up!" The knob turns and the door swung open. There by the door, stood -answer here- greeting you

_**a. Your girlfriend  
**__**i. Henrietta  
**__**ii. Triela  
iii. Claes  
iv. Rico  
v. Angelica  
vi. Petrushka**_

_**b. Your Boyfriend  
**__**i. Frederick  
ii. Luke  
iii. Meir  
iv. Edward  
v. Giuseppe  
**_

_**c. Your Friend  
**__**i. One of the girls  
ii. One of the boys  
**_

_**d. Your Handler**_

_**e. Your Prostitute  
**__**i. One of the girls  
ii. One of the boys**_

"Morning -answer here-! Had a good sleep?" said person greets

_**a. (Your character here)**_

_**b. Hun**_

_**c. Pal**_

_**d. Bitch **_

_**e. Shit head **_

You nod in response, facing (Your choice here) and decided to walk up to (Your choice girl/boy here) and:

_**a. greet (him/her) by punching said person arm jokingly  
**__**b. pull out a lame joke and annoy (him/her)  
**__**c. French Kiss (your choice here)  
**__**c. Quick rape (your choice here)  
**__**d. Bitch-slap (your choice here)**_

"Stop it!" (Your choice here) said "Come on, cut it out! They're waiting for us at the -answer here-!"

_**a. Firing range  
**__**b. Garage  
**__**c. Cafeteria  
**__**d. Chief head's (Lorenzo's) bedroom  
**__**e. Strip club**_

"Oh, right…right…" And so you did. Both of you soon enough were found walking down the halls of the SWA, chattering and giggling gleefully.

Moments later, you found yourself in the streets of Rome in your disguise as 'fratellos' as you hunt for Padanias. Lucky for you, Jean has arranged it so you're partnered with (Your choice person here) since he saw that both of you, being paired up, prove to be one deadly pair.

You start examining the whole area; currently, Piazza di Spagna. "Hey….this is the place where -answer here-."

_**a. we took a group photo of the whole cast of Junior Operatives  
**__**b. I accidentally shot Hillshire's ass with a 50. Cal sniper rifle  
**__**c. I saw (a handler) attempting to rape (a Junior Operative)! It didn't end well for (a handler) since he got his genitals  
blown off and crushed to bits  
**__**d. I saw (a male Junior operative) make out with (a female Junior operative)! She was on top  
**__**e. I had hot sex with (your choice here)**_

After a short briefing, you and your partner is assigned to follow this certain character to its hide-out which is suspected as one of Padania's underground network. After long hours of -answer here-, your partner tags you and warns you that the target is sighted and that both of you should move.

_**a. waiting  
**__**b. flirting  
**__**c. groping (your choice here)  
**__**d. drugging  
**__**e. Terrorizing the populace**_

It doesn't take long until eventually you find his hide-out; a Padania-invested one if you may say. Acting quickly, you immediately take actions to -answer here-, ending your mission

_**a. Exterminate them  
**__**b. Say 'hi'to them  
**_**_c. 'service' them  
_**_**d. defect  
**__**e. Perform and extensive, unexpected, vulgar action to your partner**_

"That does it…" You say pleased after completing the mission "While we're here, might as well we go -answer here-, shall we?"

_**a. for a walk  
**__**b. for a date  
**__**c. to terrorize the populace; AGAIN  
**__**d. a dark corner and have hot sex  
**__**e. to the strip club**_

"Sure. Why not?" Your partner reply "Might as well do it today while we have time."

Both of you return to the SWA after your mission hours later, satisfied of today's events. Your handler parted earlier for a drink in the cafeteria, while both of you decided to take one more stroll, reminiscing your day. It was then that (Your choice here) turns to you and -answer here-

_**a. Face you  
**__**b. Kisses you  
**__**c. Bitch slap you  
**__**d. Grab a hold of your private part-hard  
**__**e. Aims his/her side-arm at you **_

"Thanks; you've given me another day to remember!" (Your choice here) said with a soft smile. You smile in return and said:

**_a. "Just another day, another day…!"  
_****_b. _**"_**You actually ENJOY living in the Social Welfare Agency?? Sheesh I can't believe you…"  
**_**_c. _**"_**Wow…did I hear the crickets chirping? Or is it someone talking to me?"  
**_**_d. _**"_**Huh!? What? You said something?"  
**_**_e._** "_**It's not over yet, baby!" **_

(Your choice here) chuckles, seeing your reaction. Noticing the time, you decided to take (Your choice here) to his/her room. Slowly your partner turns the knob and enters the room. You stood there for awhile, thinking of what you should do afterwards since there is time left. Finally, you made your decision to:

_**a. Say goodnight to (Your choice here) before heading to your own room  
**__**b. Immediately walk off to your room  
**__**c. Confess your love to (Your choice here) before heading to your room  
**__**d. Kiss (Your choice here) goodnight before heading to your room  
**__**e. Suddenly and deliberately 'assaulted' (your choice here) and have hot sex in the room**_

Endings:

_**a. You woke up the next day, follow your everyday routine, and live on with (Your choice here), working as part of the SWA's notorious Child Assassins  
**__**  
b. You woke up the next day, got fed up of your life and decided to destroy the Social Welfare Agency with your (Choice item here. Refer to question no. 3) **_

_**c. You woke up the next day, receive assignments, and sees your handler Killed In Action which puts you in a road of vengeance**_

_**d. You woke up the next day in (Your choice here)'s room, after having last night's hot sex over and over again before you notice that (your choice here) roommate has been watching and decided to 'join in' **_

_**e. You never woke up because your handler found you boring and 'decommissions' you before taking his/her life**_

_-Finn-_

**Author's Note:**

**There! How's that? It's just something for a good laugh and something new rather than the long text one! Now I'll be returning back to writing 'Triela's Diary' once more…if I had time. Meir and Giuseppe are trade mark of their respected authors. really has to fix the editing page because it doesn't alow EMPTY LINES in the story, making my life just difficult! This story is inspired by Belldandykeichi's 'Choose your future! First date!'. Now what you could do next is…**

_**a. Leave a review  
**__**b. Leave a review, put the story as favorite  
**__**c. Leave a review, put the author as favorite  
**__**d. Leave a flame for no apparent reason  
**__**e. Don't do a thing and die slowly and painfully **_

**That's it! Panzer IV, signing out for now! **


End file.
